


Vast Immortal Suns

by mediumrawr



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumrawr/pseuds/mediumrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herein, five strict 100-word drabbles. Each is a different AU, and each AU is stranger than the last. Each is about a woman who loved Honor Harrington, and might, given the right circumstances, have loved her even more. (But there are rarely happy endings.)</p><p>Consult tags for appropriate warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vast Immortal Suns

### Estelle Matsuko

Estelle wakes to an empty bed, knows immediately why, and dons a dressing gown. On the porch, her wife stares blankly at the stars. She is looking for Basilisk and imagining the Havenite task force in its orbit.

"You were right," Estelle wants to say. Honor had been right. Being right had cost countless lives, brought down a government, and ended their careers.

They both wait for the day that Peep task force comes for Manticore.

Honor turns to her. Her eyes and cheeks are hollow. These days, she rarely eats.

"Come back to bed," Estelle pleads. Her wife agrees.

 

### Katherine Mayhew

Six bodyguards line the corridor. Each is family to men recently dead in the Protector's service. They divide a raging world from the last sanctuary of the two women that drive it on.

Matthew's Champion, tall and battle-ravaged, and Benjamin's Widow, small and wise, seem a mismatched pair. Fate molded them until they fit.

The guards have sworn Grayson oaths freely given to virtuous women. No alloy is stronger. The oaths bind them to silence. They will not mention the sounds they hear from their posts. They hear many cries of grief.

They hear some cries of other things, too.

 

### Emily Alexander

By tradition, every new Centrist lord makes the pilgrimage to visit Earl White Haven. Honor, who has little patience for political formalities, makes an exception for this one. Confined to his life support chair, White Haven remains Manticore's finest strategic mind. As for his wife - the whole nation has a crush on the queen of holodrama.

Hamish regales Emily with a (surprisingly accurate) rendition of the action in Basilisk. Clearly impressed, Emily reaches over to clasp Honor's hand. "You mustn't blush so."

Their hands stay joined two moments too long. Even Honor, all elbows and knees, takes the hint.

 

### Michelle Henke

By the unanimous demand of its members, Admiral Harrington commands the Elysian Space Navy, and Jesus Ramirez is merely her executive officer. No one has yet dared to rob her of her last command.

Sometimes she is lucid, the shrinks say, but she never remembers the months on Hades when, even without Nimitz, she held herself together long enough to save so many lives.

When Mike can visit, she takes her out to the gardens and shares edited tales of life beyond the hidden fences. _I carried your sword at the funeral_ , she does not say. (Nor _I love you._ )

 

### Elizabeth III Winton

Another planet falls before the Star Empire. None long stand against a Winton, and Beowulf longer than most. The republic's leaders are marched from the spaceport and past the cheering crowds so the queen might choose her hostages.

She studies their broken faces despondently. Only the last one's eyes still hold a spark of defiance. She nods at the tall girl, and Mike tells her: _Harrington_.

Courage and tactical wit had promoted _Lieutenant Commander_ Harrington to Vice Admiral in just eighteen months. It had also made her infamous on Manticore.

"You," Elizabeth says. "You will serve me in many ways."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a little different from my usual fare, and I'm eager to hear opinions. Please let me know, with kudos or comments.
> 
> 4/16/17: Minor edits made to fix up some long-time annoyances.


End file.
